Inner Machinations of a Controlled Mind
by Futuramakid
Summary: Kim's thoughts while subconsciously resisting the chip in The Twin Factor. As of last update, complete. Added epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Inner Machinations of a Controlled Mind

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kim Possible, or anything related to it.

_Deep in her subconscious, Kim was resisting. She had figured out now that she couldn't physically control her body, and ruled that out. _

"Go get whoever came with you, Kim." Drakken ordered. As usual, Ron's name escaped him.

"Yes, Doctor Drakken," the controlled Kim replied, and started to leave.

_I need to misinform myself, she thought. Maybe, if I focus all my mind on it… If I think really hard on Ron being the only one with me, maybe the controlled portion will take it as fact._

_She focused all the1 control she had on one thought: Ron was the only one who was with her._

Halfway to their landing point, Kim said one thing: "Must capture Ron Stoppable."

_YES!, her subconscious mind thought, and went back to thinking hard on Ron was the only one with her.. _


	2. Chapter 2

Inner Machinations of a Controlled Mind

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kim Possible, or anything related to it.

Kim had arrived at the area where she had left her brothers. The portion of her mind that was controlled had accepted as fact Ron was the only one with her.

_Ok, thought the resistant portion of her mind, now, do something dumb to give yourself away… She focused on that, hard as she could._

"But Kim's not here!" Tim said.

_Come on, she thought, do the obvious…_

"Yes I am," her controlled body said.

"Kim! Why are you dressed like Shego?" Ron asked.

"That is not important," her controlled mind said.

_Now, I need to think as distractingly as possible, maybe that'll dull the reflexes on the controlled portion of me, Kim thought._

"OK," Ron said, "so where's the chip?"

Kim's body walked from the shadow she was under at a leisurely pace.

"On her forehead!" her brothers said simultaneously. The three screamed.

"Dr. Drakken will see you now," Kim said.

_Not if I have anything to say about it, Kim thought._

"Hold my naked mole rat, boys. I'm going in," Ron said. He jumped in front of Kim and started wiggling a hand.

"Where's this hand goin'? You watching? This..."

_Great, Kim thought. She began to focus on Ron's actions, trying to make his distraction technique work on the controlled portion of her mind._

_Why do you resist, the controlled portion of her mind thought, it feels so good to just give in. To just let the chip do the thinking for you…_

_Never, Kim thought, and went back to trying her best to hinder herself. However, the controlled portion was too to the point._

Kim's hands reached and flipped Ron over her head.

"Did..."

"You really think it would be that easy?" the Tweebs said.

"Well, I'd hoped," Ron said.

"Dr. Drakken has ordered the capture of Ron Stoppable," her body said.

_Yes, Ron Stoppable, she thought, just Ron Stoppable…_

"He remembered my name!" Ron said.

"Initiate big sister capture sequence!" Jim said.

"And we can't even get in trouble!" Tim replied.

"Sweet!" Jim said. The Tweebs sprang into action.

_Must dull reflexes, Kim thought._

Tim slid under her, while Jim jumped onto the tree limb above her.

"Get ready!" Tim said, and he threw a parachute backpack to Jim.

_Too quick to process, Kim thought relentlessly, hoping to dull her controlled body's reflexes._

"Alley oop!" Jim said, jumping out of the tree. This dragged the lines of the chute upward, pulling Kim up in the bottom of it.

"You captured Kim Possible!" Ron said in amazement.

_They had some help, Kim thought triumphantly._

"No big," the Tweebs said.

They ran off into the jungle.

Kim's controlled body picked up the laser lipstick, and began to cut the bag.

_Well, this should be interesting, Kim thought…_

Kim's body walked off to 'capture Ron Stoppable'.


	3. Chapter 3

Inner Machinations of a Controlled Mind

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kim Possible, or anything related to it.

_Please, just relax, thought the controlled portion, you've fought so long, and so hard, but every soldier needs to hide in the trenches eventually._

_No, Kim thought, hiding's for cowards. She would not, nay, could not be distracted from her single purpose: resistance._

_It was the equivalent of a stalemate. Neither side had an advantage, it was simply a question of what could hold out longest: Kim's unbreakable spirit, or Drakken's unrelenting piece of silicon, that kept feeding the controlled portion…_

"Must capture Ron Stoppable," her body said

Little did she know, she was about to carry out that order.

_You can't hold out forever, the controlled portion thought, trying to chip away the confidence at the heart of Kim's resistance._

_I can and will, to keep my friends and the world safe, Kim thought._

Ron fell in front of her, hooked to a rope.

_There. Just incapacitate him, the controlled portion said._

_No, Kim thought, I must… slow… reflexes…_

_The controlled portion laughed in her face. You think you're gonna make a real difference? It thought, Ha!_

_Kim let out all the energy her psyche had in an attempt to overload the chip with more brain activity than expected. Unfortunately, this only wore herself out. You know, Kim thought, It might be nice to relax… She sank into a blissful stupor of obedience…_

"Hey, what up Kim?" Ron said, "So, how's the whole mind control thing workin' out?

_It's… comfortable… Kim thought, lost in her blissful stupor._

"You must be taken to Dr. Drakken," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Inner Machinations of a Controlled Mind

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kim Possible, or anything related to it.

Later…

Kim walked into Drakken's lair.

_Her mind still floated aimlessly in its blissful stupor, perfectly content to be thoughtless and obedient._

"Dr. Drakken, you are very smart, and look good in this light," she said.

"Now, see, she sells it!" Drakken said to Shego.

Drakken walked up, not noticing Rufus climb out of Ron's pocket to get the Kimmunicator.

"So, Kim Possible, you climbed down the waterfall and captured your very best friend," he said.

_The concise, piercing statement of reality hit the resistant part of her mind like a ton of bricks, knocking it back into true consciousness._

_Kim was back, and she was MAD._

"I like this mind control thing very much," Drakken concluded.

_Kim felt like punching him._

However, the most she got was a quiver from a finger.

"Yes, Dr. Drakken," she was forced to say.

"Good," he said, "now go… secure the perimeter or something."

_No, Kim thought, don't mention…_

"What about the hairless rodent?" her controlled body said.

"Stop!" Drakken said. Rufus, realizing the jig was up, did so.

"Now, give me that," Drakken said. Rufus did so defeatedly.

"Now, Shego, Kim, destroy that little bald thing," Drakken said.

_The controlled portion of her mind set its sights on Rufus._

_Kim, however, focused on mirroring Shego's course of action. She knew if she did so, that Rufus would be able to escape. Symmetrical works in 2 dimensions, but that leaves 2 escape paths._

Kim and Shego acted in symmetry, coming at Rufus. Luckily, this had the exact effect Kim was hoping for: Rufus moving in one of the 2 escape paths. They ran after him.

_Well, Kim thought, at least it's not…_

"Shego! Kim! Forget about the rodent! Get those little clones!" Drakken said.

_Clones? Kim thought amusedly, that's a new level of idiocy for Drakken, always assuming the most involved explanation._

"Ron! Stall them!" Jim said.

Ron got out in front of the tweebs.

Shego swung at him.

_Okay, use strategy, Kim thought, Shego's swinging high, Ron's not quick enough to duck…_

Kim made a low kick at Ron. It put him out of Shego's reach.

_Yes! Kim thought._

Ron evaded them and ran through a door.

They ran after. The hallway past the door exited into a large store room of electronic equipment that ran from floor to the ceiling. Kim and Shego began to search it.

_Okay, Kim thought, this is the part where not much action is required, just need to focus on slowing myself._

Ron got onto an elevator platform to the upper part of the store room. Kim and Shego both noticed, and used the equipment to springboard themselves to the elevator. Shego swung at Ron. He backed into Kim.

_Kim saw an opportunity. She had a small plan. She just had to focus…_

The angle Ron backed into her had made their elbows lock together.

_Come on, Ron, she thought, do the thing I expected…_

Ron swung around to look behind him. This caused Kim to be lifted off the ground, and her legs kicked Shego down.

_YES! Now, get out of here, Ron, Kim thought.._

Ron jumped off the platform onto a ledge created by pipes from the machines. Kim and Shego went back the way they came. The door opened. Ron was cowering from Drakken. They walked in front of him.

_Please no, Kim thought._

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Jim and Tim said simultaneously.

The noise prompted Kim, Shego, and Drakken to look in that direction.

"Ah! I'm onto you!" Drakken said, "you're not clones! You're just garden variety twins! You don't give the orders here!"

_Took him long enough, Kim thought, still amused that Drakken had thought her brothers were clones._

"I do if I've got a silicon phase disruptor," Jim said.

_Having smart brothers does have advantages, Kim thought. _

Drakken got antsy. "A… silicon phase disruptor. Really?"

"Hoosha!" Tim replied.

"Wait!" Drakken said, "how could two little boys carry a silicon phase disruptor up a cliff?"

"It's portable," Jim said, pulling it out.

"Portable," Drakken choked out, then began laughing, "oh, you really had me going there for a moment."

"Hicka bicka boo?" Tim said.

"Hicka bicka boo," Jim replied.

They pointed it at Kim.

_On the inside, Kim was praying that it worked._

They pushed the button. Nothing happened.

"Uh oh," Jim said.

"Portable silicon phase disruptor, I knew it couldn't be done," Drakken said.

"Are you sure you have the batteries in right? The plus goes with the plus thing and the little slash goes with the other… not plus thing!" Ron said.

The tweebs reversed the batteries, and pushed the button.

_YES! Kim thought, as she felt the chip deactivate, it's GOOD to be FREE!_

"Nice outfit," Shego quipped to Kim.

"Nice APRON," Kim said, looking at the pink apron Drakken had made Shego wear.

_Kim let out a mental sigh with the relief that came with freedom._

"Okay, doc," Shego said, ripping off the apron and walking toward Drakken, "for future reference, the chip made me obey every command, but I was AWARE of EXACTLY what was happening."

"The whole time?" Drakken said in a soft voice.

"DODGEBALL AND DODOS!?!?!" Shego erupted with anger.

"Oh…" Drakken said.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT LISTENING TO YOU IS LIKE!?!? IT IS SO BORING!" she said, chasing him out of the lair, ready to pound him into a pulp.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Ron asked.

"Nah, whatever Shego's going to do to Drakken is 10 times worse than anything I could come up with," Kim said, not wanting to know just what Drakken did to make her so angry.

"I'm sure Jim and Tim could think of something cruel and unusual," Ron said.

"I think Jim and Tim have come up with enough ideas for one day," she replied in mock anger, happy to be messing with someone else's mind rather than the other way around. She turned to face them.

"And every one of them rocked!" she said, "for tweebs, you guys are pretty amazing."

She hugged her brothers.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she said.

She was happy to be back, and to her, all was right with the world.


	5. Epilogue

Inner Machinations of a Controlled Mind

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kim Possible, or anything related to it.

Later…

"Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, KP?" Ron replied.

They had arrived home, and gotten the tweebs to sleep, with a little help.

"I… need you to promise me something," she said, "something serious."

"Uh, sure, Kim, you know I'd do anything for you," he said.

"If something like today was to happen again," she said, "and someone's life was in danger… would you kill me?"

"KP?" Ron said, "I… could never do that."

"Ron, promise me you will," she said, tearing up, "I don't want to go through that again. I was aware the whole time, and if anything had happened…"

"Kim, I know you. You'd find a way out. Some way to stop it," Ron said, "even if you didn't today. I won't make a promise I can't keep."

"Ron, I need you to," she said.

"No, Kim. I can't. I would find another way, if you didn't," Ron said, "I could never hurt you."

"Ron?" she said, "you're too sweet."

"I do my best," he said, brushing against her.

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't have asked for a better friend," she said, and sighed.

They sat and waited for her parents to arrive, simply enjoying the fact the other was there.


End file.
